A victim floating in a river or in ocean is usually difficult to be found. The present disclosure increases the opportunity for the victim to be located.
In the present disclosure, the reflective balloon increases the buoyant force from the water. The reflective balloon make it easier for a rescuer on a helicopter, a fixed-wing airplane, or a boat to locate the user of the personal flotation device. The reflective balloon may further contain a handle shape allowing a rescuer to hold on.